Sam's Christmas
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: It's Christmas time and Sam's feeling down. Short, one shot. Winchester brother little bit of fluff. NOT WINCEST!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. So sorry, you can't take legal action against me. :)

**Author's Note:** This is just a little idea I came up with, a short, sharp, NON WINCEST ficlet that I hope you enjoy.

Sam's Christmas 

Bubblegum Thai

Wrapped up tightly in a heavy padded jacket with a fur-lined quilted hood was Sam Winchester, his eyes focussed on the street ahead. Even sitting in his brother's Impala, his breath misted before his eyes in the harsh December weather.

A thin layer of snow had blanketed the small town in North Michigan the night before, though now it was simply a brown slush on the road ahead. He glanced up as Dean trotted down the steps of the corner shop they were parked outside of, his arms full. Following his brother with his eyes, he leant to the side, popping open the door with an ancient-sounding creak to let his brother into the car. The shorted of the pair slumped into his seat, looking proud of himself as he dropped his arm full of items into his lap, quickly snapping the door closed,

"Brrr!" He shivered dramatically, rubbing his gloved hands together,

"What did you get?" Sam asked, lazily rolling his head to the side to regard Dean,

"I got us some food…" Dean announced happily, handing a plastic-wrapped sandwich to Sam,

"Nothing hot?" Sam asked, disappointed,

"Sorry Sammy." Dean sighed, tilting his head to one side as he tapped a top of his can of soda, "Not even coffee…"

"Man…this town sucks…" Sam muttered, ripping off the cellophane cover from his breakfast, looking at it suspiciously, "Where we headed next?"

Dean shrugged,

"It's December twenty third…" He observed, "Wherever it is we're going, we should maybe think about getting there and getting a room before we end up spending Christmas in the car again."

Sam threw his head back with a groan,

"Oh God…" He grumbled, "Most people get stockings on Christmas, I just get your feet in my face instead."

Dean grinned broadly at his brother,

"It can't be that bad…hey, do you remember new years…? Those two chicks from Switzerland…man…they were hot…"

Sam rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother as he leant forwards to rummage through the sheets of paper at his feet,

"About twenty miles away, some people have been going missing at night in the vicinity of a new building."

"Sounds promising…though it could just be a run of the mill psycho serial killer…" Dean mused,

"How can you say that so relaxed? It's either a spirit, demon…or a serial killer."

"That's the sad fact of life, Sammy…"

"Ugh…you're impossible sometimes…" Sam muttered, returning to his notes,

"What's got your goat today then?"

"Nothing…"

"Bull."

"I'm serious. It's nothing."

"Yeah…whatever…God…you're such a Grinch."

"Me the Grinch?" Sam laughed, "You hate Christmas. You hate Christmas because Dad hated Christmas. Growing up on the road with you guys I never got a normal childhood Christmas…we…we never even had a Christmas tree!" Sam spluttered, "What kind of a childhood is that for either one of us?"

"Dad did his best…" Dean sighed, pulling out of his parking space and into the main road,

"Yeah…well…sometimes I just wanted to be normal." Sam murmured,

"So you keep saying, but y'know what Sam? You're not normal. We're not normal. Didn't you do normal with Jess?" He suddenly asked. Sam glowered at Dean before answering frostily;

"Yes."

"Well wasn't that enough?"

"Our tree was plastic."

"So? It was a tree, wasn't it?"

"Why are you so against the idea of Christmas…"

"Because life isn't a greeting card, Sam…there are no roaring fires and hundreds of presents under the tree for MOST families. Dad did his best."

"Dad's dead." Sam said blankly, "What's to stop us celebrating the holiday?"

"What's the point?"

"Because we're family…it's what families do at Christmas, isn't it?"

Dean shrugged,

"How should I know, we were dysfunctional."

Sam huffed loudly,

"Well I think we should celebrate…"

"With what? A couple of beers and bad porn in a motel room?"

"That's better than last year…" Sam remarked,

"We slept in that weird fish themed motel…" Dean recalled,

"And I fell in that lake." Sam added,

"Oh yeah…" Dean chuckled, "That was funny…"

Sam rolled his eyes,

"Whatever…"

Sam awoke with a start, he vaguely remembered dozing off at sun down during their quest for food. He leant forwards, peering inquisitively though the glass windshield, pitch black outside,

"Where are...we…?" Sam trailed off, seeing that his brother was no longer in the seat beside him. He panicked, looking around, though the car was surrounded in darkness, "Dean?!" He called out frantically. All of a sudden, a tiny bobble of yellow light flittered on the snow before the car. Sam's eyes darted to and fro, following the ball of light and then came the crunching sound.

Crunchcrunchcrunch.

Sam reached down quickly, his gloved hand tightening on the handle of a pistol. He sat back up, holding it with both hands between his knees, licking his kips to steady himself. Suddenly the driver's side door creaked open. He turned, clicking the gun to load it, pointing it towards the now open doorway. Dean held up his hands in defence,

"Woah there Sammy…" He chuckled, "Glad to see you're awake…c'mon…"

"Where are we?" Sam frowned,

"Get out and you'll see." Dean said, looking at his brother expectantly. Sam reluctantly and a little confused, climbed out of the car, his own feet crunching over the fresh snow as he did so. Sam squinted into the darkness, looking around. Eventually he turned back to his brother, looking at him over the roof of the Impala. He held his hands out either side of him, signalling that he was just as confused outside of the car as he was inside. Dean grinned, leaning down and flicking on the high beams of the classic car. Sam turned in the direction the car was facing, his frown spreading into an excited grin as before him lay a forest of conifer trees.

Dean grinned as he watched his little brother's excited face as he rushed towards the thick green wall of bristly leaves, running his hands through the long flexible branches,

"This is awesome…" He murmured in amazement. Dean smirked, bending down to gather something up in his hands, "How did you find this?" He asked, turning to look at his brother.

As he turned, something freezing cold and hard hit him in the mouth. Spluttering through the snow, wiping at the ice as it slid down his skin, he glowered at his older sibling,

"Haha." Dean laughed, "You'll have to move fast next time Sammy!" He jeered. Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean,

"I can't believe you did that…" He said softly before breaking out into a smirk, "It is SO on!" He growled, snatching up a handful of snow, flinging it at the other man, who dived out of the way. The snowball hit the side mirror of the Impala which made Dean freeze, crying out in horror,

"MY BABY!" He exclaimed, whirling on Sam, "This means war!"

A few minutes later, the exhausted pair drew a truce, walking wearily back to the car. Sam glanced sideways at Dean, smiling,

"What?" Dean asked, flinching slightly as Sam slapped a hand affectionately on his back,

"Thanks man…" Sam said honestly,

"You're welcome…I just wanted to make this Christmas a little special for you." He said honestly. Sam nodded and grinned,

"I appreciate it."

"How's about we head to that bar down the road from the motel…get ourselves some egg nog…"

Sam nodded,

"Sure…" He beamed, turning slightly. Dean was taken by surprise as a large bal of snow was plonked on top of his head, which Sam kindly rubbed into his hair and scalp before running off into the trees laughing hysterically,

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?" Dean called out, shivering as he continued to trudge to the car, "I'VE GOT THE KEYS!"

Sam chuckled to himself from his hiding place until he heard the unmistakable rumbled of the Impala's engine start up,

"Damn it…" He muttered to himself, bursting through the trees upon realisation that Dean was leaving without him.

End 

Hope you enjoyed my little randomness…it was nothing serious, just a little bit of fun. I'll be writing some more serious canon fics soon, hopefully. Please RnR!

Thankies!


End file.
